


Ignore Me One More Time And I’ll—

by mayazero



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, JJBeka is my brotp, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Yuri doesn't take well to being ignored, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: OtaYuri Week 2k17Day 4: Domestic/Intimacy or Long Distance (I chose Domestic/Intimacy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted [here](http://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/157614662165/otayuri-week-day-3-domesticintimacy) too.

“Beka,”

A scratch to the nose.

“Beka.”

A gulp of coffee.

“Be-ka!”

A page flip.

“Beka!”

A blasé hum, probably the first sign of acknowledgement he had received from his turd of a boyfriend today. And that’s probably what finally made his patience snap.

Yuri had enough. This was too much. What the fuck was in that book anyway that made Otabek ignore him for the whole day?

Grasping the other’s shirt on his hands, Yuri pulled Otabek to face him and snarled.

“Damn it, you asshole! _Stop ignoring me-“_ A triumphant smirk was all the warning he got before Otabek’s lips descended on his; hot, hungry and dominating, making his toes curl and fist the other’s infuriating flimsy shirt even tighter.

When they finally pulled away, both red faced and panting, that blasted book was finally on the floor, having been mercilessly pushed by Yuri out of the way as he replaced it on its perch on his boyfriend’s lap.

“What the fuck was that, anyway?” Yuri breathlessly asked, leaning on to Otabek’s warm hand when the other tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and cupped a cheek. Although now very much appeased, he wasn’t about to forget or ignore the earlier fiasco.

Despite it leading to something he absolutely has no qualms about.

His boyfriend chuckled in reply and dropped a kiss to his nose. “Since this year I am in charge, JJ and I made a bet-“

_“Fucking hell what?”_

“That he’ll sponsor our upcoming anniversary if, after five hours of ignoring you, only then would you explode and confront me. And wouldn’t you know? You lasted almost eight hours.” A predatory smirk blossomed on the Kazakh’s lips, one of his canines showing, unceremoniously making a shiver run down Yuri’s spine, the anger still bubbling in his blood feeding his lust more. “Well, he better hope his new single sells because I’ll be draining him.”

Those words almost made him forget he was supposed to be angry at both his boyfriend and his shitty bastard of a best friend.

Almost, but not completely.

“You son of a _bitch,”_ and Yuri hungrily drank in his boyfriend’s moans as he dug his knees on the other’s growing crotch.

Moments later, when they were nothing but a pile of satisfied bodies draped on their Almaty apartment’s couch; Yuri, still delicately drawing random patterns on Otabek’s chest, turned back to his drowsy boyfriend, huffing, “Well. You better make sure this year’s anniversary celebration is damned good or else I’ll be really mad.”

The reply he received was merely a tired laugh, the arm draped on his waist tightening its hold.


End file.
